bored the game show
by Lazy Chick
Summary: Our favourite Beyblade teams try to entertain the audience that is you . The audience then votes on the best entertainer.
1. Funny Away messages to use on msn

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Beyblade… well, I don't sadly. It's a fact that will most likely never change. And as I said in the authors note: I didn't write the first few chapters of this, my friend glitteredvixon06 did.

**. . .**

**Title:**Bored the Game Show 2009

**Genre:**Humour

**Rating:**K+

**Summary:**Our favourite Beyblade teams try to entertain the audience (that is you). The audience then votes on the best entertainer.

**A/N: **I got this story from my friend and if you don't know her you're an idiot but as I was saying my friend gave me this story because she wanted to give it away.

. . .

**Chapter One: ****Funny Away Messages to Use on MSN**

**Phase 1**

Tyson - A very long time ago, hunger drove man crazy. Today it has driven me away from my computer...

Max - A memory lasts forever and never does it die! True friends stay together and never say goodbye!

Kenny - I lost my pocket protector....I'll be back later when I find it.

Ray - Have you ever noticed anyone going slower than you is an idiot and anyone going faster than you is a maniac?

Kai - All the idiots of the world have surrounded one computer... yours.

Michael - He goes up to bat, he swings, he hits, HOME RUN!! Too bad that's not me..brb

Robert - If an away message is posted, but no one ever reads it, did that person really go away?

Johnny - Hello, I am here, but I'm avoiding someone I don't like... IM me, and if I don't respond, it's you!

Oliver - Nature is calling and I'm answering!

Enrique - Sorry, I'm away from my computer right now. I lost my bathing suit while surfing the web. I'll be back when I find some clothes to put on.

Tala - Can you do me a favor and try not to be immature when you talk to me? Thanks!

Bryan - Don't piss me off today, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies

Mystel - Gymnastics is just like football, but with out a ball or uniforms just leos and strength...:-

Garland - My back aches, my pants to tight, my booty shakes from left to right, my songs are on, and now you know why I am at the gym! Be back in an hour!

Brooklyn - Damn not you again...

**Phase 2**

Tyson - What would I do without food? It is very precious indeed. It is needed at many times, and sometimes it helps me succeed! Pizza, Pie, and Carrots too, are all the foods I like to chew, So drop your hats and canes to... because food is more important than YOU! *Eating some type of food right now*

Max - I am with hanging out with those people who talk to me, play with me and spend time with me. I call them my friends.

Kenny - I'm a computer geek... and the computers idle. So basically I'm sleeping or I died.

Ray - I am away from my computer right now, but to all my fans who get online with the sole purpose of talking to me, I deeply apologize and regret this grueling situation for the both of us.

Kai - Hey, there's something weird on my computer, oh it's your face.

Michael - Let's talk about rights and lefts...you're right, I left.

Robert - I'm out with my Chess Gang. Yeah, I'm in a gang... I do what I want.

Johnny - Poof be gone, your breath is too strong, I don't wanna be mean, but you need Listerine, not a sip, not a swallow, but the whole friggin bottle.

Oliver - I Love You, I always will. Your sweet kisses and hugs, my heart they fill. You mean the world to me and much much more, I'd even give my life for you the one I adore. I know we'll be together forever, We were meant to be. For you to be with only me.

Enrique - Flirting; be back in a few hours.

Tala - I have nothing against you, I am just trying to ignore you.

Bryan - I am not anti-social..I just don't like you

Mystel - I am surfing the web right now. If I am not back in an hour you might want to jump in and save me.

Garland - In just two days, tomorrow will be yesterday.

Brooklyn - Life is like an ice cream enjoy it before it melts.

**Phase 3**

Tyson - My stomach was crying and grumbling and it was making me guilty so, I went to the fridge to cheer it up.

Max - What is fun? I got it: "F" is for friends that do things together. "U" is for you and me. "N" is for anywhere at anytime in any place here in the deep blue sea

Kenny - I'm programming, and pop up windows bother me.

Ray - As I lay in my bed looking at the sky I thought "Were the heck did my ceiling go?"

Kai - Why are you bothering me? I have my away message on cause I don't want to listen to you and your stupid nonsense.

Michael - Sorry, I'm having vision problems. I can't see myself talking to you.

Robert - I have nothing against you, I am just trying to ignore you.

Johnny - Do not IM me because I have an anger management problem right now. If you do you will find me hunting you down and trying to hurt you really bad.

Oliver - Hey I have things to see and people to do so be back later!

Enrique - I'm busy surfing, if I'm not back in an hour jump in and find me. It's likely that I drowned in the computer while surfing the web.

Tala - When life gives me lemons, I make lemonade. When life gives me instant messages from you, I put my away message on.

Bryan - You must be pretty stupid to IM when you know I have an away message on....

Mystel - If gymnastics were easy, it would be called Football...

Garland - I'm turning into a lean mean fightin machine right now, BUT I'LL BE BACK

Brooklyn - Worry about your character and not your reputation, because your character is who you are, and your reputation is just what people think about you.

**. . .**

Please review this saying who you're favourite person of each phase is because I won't update until I have a winner for each phase. The next chapter will be updated after 10 reviews…I hope. The more reviews the better.


	2. Quotes and thoughts

**The winners from the first chapter are:**

**Phase 1: Enrique**

**Phase 2: tie between Kai, Max, Robert, Oliver and Enrique**

**Phase 3: Enrique**

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Beyblade… well, I don't sadly. It's a fact that will most likely never change. And as I said in the authors note: I didn't write the first few chapters of this, my friend glitteredvixon06 did.

**. . .**

**Title:**Bored the Game Show 2009

**Genre:**Humour

**Rating:**K+

**Summary:**Our favourite Beyblade teams try to entertain the audience (that is you). The audience then votes on the best entertainer.

**A/N: **I got this story from my friend and if you don't know her you're an idiot but as I was saying my friend gave me this story because she wanted to give it away.

. . .

**Chapter Two: ****Quotes and Thoughts**

**Phase 1 – Bumper Stickers**

Tyson - Save the Earth, it's the only planet with Chocolate

Max - I just let my mind wander, and it didn't come back.

Kenny - According to my calculations, the problem doesn't exist.

Rei - When all else fails, lower your standards.

Kai - If You're Not A Hemorrhoid, Get Off My Ass.

Michael – When life is bad...keep your head up, that way you don't see all the shit you've stepped in.

Robert - If everything is coming your way, then you're in the wrong lane.

Johnny - Tennis players have fuzzy balls.

Oliver - Don't delay, paint today

Enrique - Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup

Tala - Be Nice To Your Kids; They'll Pick Out Your Nursing Home

Bryan - Remember My Name – You'll Be Screaming It Later

Mystel - If you cannot convince them, confuse them

Garland - I Know What You're Thinking And You Should Be Ashamed Of Yourself.

Brooklyn – I Don't Suffer From Insanity, I Enjoy Every Minute Of It

**Phase 2 – Odd Thoughts**

Tyson - Why is it that if someone yells "duck" they are helping you, but if they yell "chicken" they are insulting you?

Max - You know the signs on restaurant doors? No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service? what if someone goes in with No Pants? Would the restaurant still have to serve them?

Kenny - Why are elderly people often called "old people" but children are never called "new people"?

Rei - Why is it called the People's Republic Of China when China's not a republic?

Kai - If you mated a bull dog and a shitsu, would it be called a bullshit?

Michael – Why is it when your sleeping it`s called drool but when your awake its called spit?

Robert - If there's a hole straight through the earth, from the south pole to the north pole, and you jump through it what would happen? would you keep falling forever, or fall back down when you get to the middle, or is it physically impossible?

Johnny - if a pope goes to the bathroom, is it considered holy crap?

Oliver - Isn't it scary that the word "therapist" is the same as the words "the" and "rapist" put together?

Enrique - Why do "cool" and "hot" mean the same thing?

Tala - If conjoined twins participate in sports, do they count as one or two players?

Bryan - What happens if your snot freezes in your nose?

Mystel - Why is it illegal to put money in other people's parking meters?

Garland - Why is it that when a person tells you there's over a million stars in the universe you believe them, but if someone tells you there's wet paint somewhere, you have to touch it to make sure?

Brooklyn - If quizzes are quizzical then what are tests?

**Phase 3 – Pick Up Lines**

Tyson - If you were the new burger at McDonalds you would be the Mcgorgeous! Y

Max - If I followed you home, would you keep me?

Kenny - Excuse me, but did you happen to find my Nobel Peace Prize?

Rei - I'm yin and you're yang, we just fit together.

Kai - If you were a booger I'd pick you first.

Michael – Hey, somebody farted. Let's get out of here

Robert - May I have the distinguished honor and privilege of sitting next to you?

Johnny - Excuse me, mind if I stare at you for a minute? I want to remember your face  
for my dreams

Oliver - Yesterday, I tried to paint you, but I couldn't... the colors weren't beautiful enough.

Enrique - Your body is a wonderland and I want to be Alice.

Tala - Do you raise chickens?... cause you sure did raise my cock!

Bryan - I'm not much of a romantic so I'll get straight to the point, wanna make out?

Mystel - Do you want a hotdog to go with those buns?

Garland - Do you have a map? Because I just keep getting lost in your eyes!

Brooklyn - I believe I'm psychic and my visions tell me that we need to be together.

**. . .**

Please review this saying who you're favourite person of each phase is because I won't update until I have a winner for each phase. The next chapter will be updated after soon…I hope. The more reviews the better.


	3. Excuses Excuses

**Chapter 2 Winners: Phase 1:** Tyson**  
Phase 2:** Tala**  
Phase 3:** Ray

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Beyblade… well, I don't sadly. It's a fact that will most likely never change. This is the last chapter by my friend glitteredvixon06.

**. . .**

**Title:**Bored the Game Show 2009

**Genre:**Humour

**Rating:**K+

**Summary:**Our favourite Beyblade teams try to entertain the audience (that is you). The audience then votes on the best entertainer.

**A/N: **I got this story from my friend and if you don't know her you're an idiot but as I was saying my friend gave me this story because she wanted to give it away.

**Chapter three: Excuses, Excuses!**

**Phase 1: ****School**

**Tyson:** I did my homework but then I ate it. Would you like me to try to go to the bathroom?

**Max:** I was late for class because I was fighting with a kid who said that you weren't the best teacher in the world.

**Kenny:** I could not do my homework as my house burnt down and I managed to save everything except my homework.

**Ray:** I was tardy for class because my foot got stuck in the toilet.

**Kai:** I wasn't in class yesterday because I didn't want to go.

**Michael:** I was going to go to school today, but my doctor recommended not doing anything that causes me stress.

**Robert:** Sorry I was late; the bell rang before I got here

**Johnny:** I was absent because I got my head caught in the power window of the car.

**Oliver:** On the way to school I was feeding the ducks and my homework fell in.

**Enrique:** My underwear was too tight, it was cutting off the circulation to my brain!

**Tala:** I have anal glaucoma-- I don't see my ass coming to class today.

**Bryan:** Sorry (teacher's name). My dog ate my homework, then my science project ate my dog.

**Mystel:** I got mugged on the way to school and they took my bag with the homework in it.

**Garland:** Mum ate it, she's heavily pregnant and having very odd cravings.

**Brooklyn:** I'm going through puberty!

**Phase 2: Home**

**Tyson:** I'm staying home to work on my cottage cheese sculpture.

**Max:** I have to study for a blood test.

**Kenny:** I'm attending the opening of my garage door.

**Ray:** I have to go to court for kitty littering.

**Kai:** My grandfather escaped again.

**Michael:** I'm making a home movie called "The Thing That Grew in My Refrigerator."

**Robert:** I never go out on days that end in "Y."

**Johnny:** My favorite commercial is on TV.

**Oliver:** I'm writing a love letter to Richard Simmons.

**Enrique: **I changed the lock on my door and now I can't get out.

**Tala:** My plot to take over the world is thickening.

**Bryan:** You know how we psychos are.

**Mystel:** The man on television told me to stay tuned.

**Garland:** I have to thaw some karate chops for dinner.

**Brooklyn:** I don't want to leave my comfort zone.

**Phase 3: Work**

**Tyson:** I can't come into work today because my leg is stuck in the drain outside of my house, and the rescue team hasn't arrived yet to get it out.

**Max:** The road in front of my house was closed for repair.

**Kenny:** I just called to say I couldn't make it to work today. My computer has a virus and I have been up all night cleaning up after and tending to it.

**Ray:** I'm not sure when I'll be in to work...I am in the shower and the shampoo bottle says to, "Lather, Rinse, Repeat." I might be here for a loooong time.

**Kai:** The psychiatrist said it was an excellent session. He even gave me this jaw restraint so I won't bite things when I am startled.

**Michael:** I can't come to work today because I have an eye problem, I can't see coming to work today.

**Robert:** Sorry I cannot take the job, when I was but a youngster a wise man told me that there are two days a year that if you work you will surely die. I was so young that I forgot to ask what those two days were and now because of fear I cannot work any day of the year.

**Johnny:** I am sorry but I will be unable to come in to work today. My agoraphobia (fear of leaving the house) is kicking in and I am afraid to drive today.

**Oliver:** I can't go to work today, because I was painting my house and I drooped paint on the floor and have to put in a new carpet.

**Enrique: **I can't come to work tomorrow its messing up my social life.

**Tala:** If it is all the same to you, I won't be coming in to work. The voices told me to clean all the guns today.

**Bryan:** I won't be in today. I'm still drunk from last night.

**Mystel:** My psychic warned me not to leave the house today.

**Garland:** It is against my religion to work on Mondays and Wednesdays.

**Brooklyn:** I just found out that I was switched at birth. Legally, I shouldn't come to work knowing my employee records may now contain false information.

* * *

Please read and review. Remember to vote for a winner of each phase.


End file.
